


The Jell-O Incident

by orphan_account



Series: Delinquents [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jell-O, John deacon Vapes, Original Male Character - Freeform, Swearing, This Is STUPID, but it can be read on its own, hes just a school teacher, jim beach is the principal, john deacon’s mom, roger is a whiny little bitch, so much jello, so so so stupid, theyre all like 15 in this, this is a part of my wattpad group chat fic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15 year old John Deacon had ten pounds in his back pocket. Just enough for about twenty packets of Jell-O.





	The Jell-O Incident

**Author's Note:**

> as stated, this work is a part of a group chat fic i have published on wattpad titled “delinquents” because, well, they act like delinquents. i reference “the jello incident” in it a few times but i never actually mention what it is and people wanted to know. hence, the series where i further explain events that happened outside of the group chat was born. 
> 
> you can read this without having read delinquents first and still have an understanding of what’s happening, but if you want to read it my username is @/dustbiter

15 year old John Deacon had ten pounds in his back pocket. Just enough for about twenty packets of Jell-O. 

"We are _not_ doing this," Brian said as John started tossing the little cardboard boxes into the shopping cart.

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed Roger from inside the cart as one of the Jell-Os hit him square in the forehead.

Freddie leaned over him, much to his annoyance, to take a better look at the flavors, "Ooh, they have a Pina colada flavor!"

"They do?" Brian asked, suddenly very interested.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this."

"I don't," he deadpanned, "and I can't even eat Jell-O because it isn't vegetarian. But seriously, they have a _Pina colada flavor?_ "

John rolled his eyes, "We won't be eating a majority of this anyways." He plopped another strawberry flavor into Roger's lap. "Do you think that's enough? I don't even know how much each packet makes."

"I think it's enough," Freddie said. "If not, we can always buy more."

"Actually, this is my last tenner," replied John. 

"So we'll steal some of Brian's money."

"Hey!" Brian opened his mouth indignantly. "Why not Roger?"

"We used my allowance last week to buy that drone," Roger craned his neck to see his friends from his sitting position.

"I still can't _believe_ you guys almost had to cut that out of my hair."

The four of them bickered their way up to the self checkout, John pushing Roger along and Freddie and Brian walking on either side. They ended up with a total of 19 Jell-O packets (John had miscounted) and began their journey to the Deacon household. 

"Why couldn't we have used Freddie's house for this? It's so much closer," Roger grumbled, shrugging off his jacket. It was a rare sunny day in May, the promise of summer vacation looming over the boy's shoulders, and the combination of the sun, walking uphill, and the unnecessary jacket Roger insisted on wearing for fashion purposes made for one grouchy and overheated teenager. 

Freddie scoffed, "Could you imagine the look on my mother's face if we ruined her kitchen by making nineteen fucking bowls of Jell-O?"

"We wouldn't ruin it," he argued, "there's not even any baking involved."

"Roger, you failed Home Economics because you couldn't boil an egg."

"We were partners in that class! You couldn't figure it out either!"

"Oh, shut up."

" _You_ shut up!"

"I'm gonna murder them both," John whispered into Brian's ear. 

Brian nodded, "I'll help you hide the bodies."

Eventually John's house looked into view. John lived in a neighborhood of tract houses.(Meaning that each house looked the same on the outside.) Each yard was perfectly trimmed and green. There wasn't a single missing window shutter or roof shingle. And, as expected, most of the residents acted perfectly civil. 

Key word: _most_. 

"I'll need a refill soon," John said, nodding his head towards the Juul in between his fingers. 

Brian snatched it from him, "No, you don't. These things are fucking disgusting. What am I gonna do when you all die of lung cancer?"

"Throw a party, probably."

"I'm giving this to your parents."

John's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Fine," he said.

Then many things happened at once. John jumped on Brian's back, Jell-O packets raining down from his pockets. Brian yelped out in surprise and swayed under the sudden weight. Freddie ran over to pry them apart, but only managed to accidentally push all of them over onto the concrete. Meanwhile, Roger yelled "The Jell-O!" with more panic in his voice than anyone had ever heard before. 

" _What_ is going on?" Mrs. Deacon shouted from her doorway. John took the opportunity to snatch the Juul from a distracted Brian. He safely pocketed it with a sly grin. 

"Hello, Mrs. Deacon!" Freddie shouted, making no effort to get up off the ground. "Would it bother you if we used your kitchen?"

Mrs. Deacon raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"We're working as a group for the May science festival," Freddie lied. "Making giant Jell-O models of different body parts. We figured you'd let us use your kitchen since you're so kind and hospitable."

She masked her flattered expression with an eye roll, "Alright, you can all come in."

Freddie climbed to his feet (John and Brian having already stood up) and ran over to embrace John's mother, "Yes! Oh, thank you so much! I really want to get a perfect score on this project." Behind him, he heard Roger poorly stifle a laugh. 

Just like the exterior, John's house was impeccably clean and organized. The four of them almost felt bad about using the kitchen. Not bad enough to not do it, though, because approximately 6 hours, 5 fights, 3 breakdowns, and 2 Jell-O-in-the-hair incidents later, they had all the bowls they needed. 

"Let's divide these up," Roger said. Opened his backpack and wedged a bowl of orange amongst his books. "Three of us take five, and one of us four?"

"I call taking four," Freddie said. "My backpack's the smallest."

"Yeah, Rog?" asked Brian. "Where are we going to fit our books?"

"We can just leave them at home. We don't use them much anyways."

"Well, excuse me for actually wanting to graduate high school," he scoffed. 

"Name _one_ class you use your textbook in."

Brian didn't answer.

—

"Come on, I just saw him go into the copy room!" Roger whispered. The other boys trailed behind him to Mr. Caccia's empty classroom. 

"How long do you think we have?" asked Brian. 

"Ten minutes, probably,  we're learning about the Russian revolution today. 

"How do you know that?"

"Well, we just started our George Orwell unit in English."

"Animal Farm is terrible so far," John interjected. 

Freddie furrowed his eyebrows "What's Animal Farm?"

"The book we're reading, remember? We got it like last week."

"Wait. We got a book?"

"Jesus Christ," Brian sighed. "We're wasting time."

"Alright, alright, let's go," said Freddie. The group entered the room and placed their backpacks on the floor. They unzipped them and extracted the bowls of Jell-O while Roger busied himself with opening Mr. Caccia's desk drawers. 

"Okay, all set," he said. John didn't hesitate to dump the first bowl of Jell-O into the biggest desk drawer. It made a funny suctioning noise as it fell onto his papers and pens. 

They fit about nine things of Jell-O into the desk before it all went to hell. 

"Fuck!" Freddie yelled. As if in slow motion, the glass bowl slipped from his hands and fell to the ground, shattering and spreading gelatin everywhere. "Oh shit! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. This is bad."

"No shit, this is bad!" Roger exclaimed, dropping to his knees. 

"Roger, what are you doing?" asked Brian. 

"Trying to put the Jell-O into Freddie's backpack! Help me!"

"But it's going to get all over my bag!" Freddie bemoaned, but began picking it up too. 

Jell-O, as it turned out, was not very easy to clean off of floors. It smeared and stuck all over their clothes and hands, seeming to get on everything _except_ for the backpack.

“We have to give up,” John sighed, sitting back on his heels. Like the rest of them, he was covered in sticky cherry Jell-O. It was on his clothes, his hands, and even smeared across one cheek, like he had just gone into battle. “He’s gonna be back any second now.”

“We can’t give up now!” Roger cried. “After all the trouble we went through? I _walked_ , John. And you know I never—”

“Boys?” a voice of barely contained anger came from behind them. All four teenagers stared at their teacher like deer caught in the headlights. “Do you mind telling me what you’re doing?”

Roger glanced down at his cherry-stained hands, “Having a snack.”

“Having a snack?!” Mr. Caccia began to raise his voice incredulously. However, at that moment the bell rang above them, signaling the start of first period. 

Teenagers began to flood in almost immediately. Roger wasn’t sure what grade, but they were definitely a few years older than him. Mr. Caccia didn’t pay them any attention. He looked one second away from bursting. 

“So,” he said, taking a deep breath. “You decided to have a snack. Of Jell-O. So how then, may I ask, did ten bowls of it end up IN MY DESK?!”

“Actually, Sir, it’s only nine bowls. Bowl number ten got dropped,” Brian piped up, wearing his best “I’m-acting-innocent-but-you-can-tell-I’m-a-mischievous-little-shit” face. The older students in the classroom began cackling loudly. 

Maybe it was the Jell-O in his desk, or Brian’s comment, or his laughing students, or maybe the fact that John and Freddie had began began distributing the leftover bowls of Jell-O to the students, something inside of Mr. Caccia snapped. 

“ALL FOUR OF YOU!” he screamed, effectively quieting the room. “FREDDIE, ROGER, JOHN, BRIAN. I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES IN MY CLASS A SECOND LONGER. DOWN TO THE OFFICE, IMMEDIATELY.”

The older kids began laughing again, which kind of felt like a stab to the back, considering Freddie and John had just given them Jell-O. Slowly, they slinked out of the room. Their sneakers stuck to the ground with every step. 

Mr. Beach sighed when they reached his office. He didn’t even bother acknowledging the fact that they looked like they just lost a fight with a giant jar of jam. 

“Hey, Jim!” Roger said cheerily, grinning when the principal half heartedly returned his wave. 

“Do I even want to know what you did this time?” Mr. Beach asked. 

“No,” truthfully answered Freddie. “Honestly, you should save all of us some time and just suspend us already.”

Mr. Beach rubbed at his temples with one hand and picked up the phone with the other, “One moment. I have each of your parents on speed dial.”


End file.
